Of dreams and rings
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: OF DREAMS AND RINGS TRADUCCION - Es de una escena que la que apuesto todos somos curiosos. Esto es como pudo haber ocurrido.


Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Cassandra Clare. La historia original es de NiennorNight, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Magnus se despertó con la vista más hermosa. El cabello negro caía sobre un rostro palido angelical que descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo. El niño dormía profundamente, con sus piernas enredadas y la mano de su amante encima de su cintura.

El brujo sonrió suavemente y le cepillo el pelo rebelde de la cara para mirarlo mejor. Alec se movió y abrió los azules mirándolo con sueño, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara. _"Increíblemente hermoso..."_

"Hey..." dijo el Nephilim en un susurro.

"Hola hermoso...", dijo mientras los ojos de gato nunca dejaron su rostro. El cariño le hizo sonrojarse y Magnus sonrió aún más. _'Tan adorable."_ " ¿Has dormido bien?" Se preguntó pasando los dedos por el pelo desordenado.

"Mmm..." suspiró apoyándose en su contacto. "Siempre lo hago cuando estoy contigo..."

La sonrisa del brujo se hizo aún más profunda. "Dios, te amo tanto..." exhaló mientras se inclinaba para besarlo.

Alec sonrió contra sus labios. "Te amo demasiado...", susurró, poniendo su mano en el cuello de Magnus para acercarlo más y mantenerlo allí.

El beso se encendio, y pronto se agarraba el uno al otro, acariciando la piel caliente, jadeando y gimiendo el nombre del otro, con las manos tirando de la ropa tratando de desprenderse de ella tan pronto como fuera posible.

"Ale-xan-der ..." Magnus respiraba, perdiendose en la bruma de la pasión, con ganas, necesitándole más cerca.

Y entonces sonó su teléfono.

Él gruñó y lo ignoró, tirando del cazador de sombras contra él. Siguió sonando sin embargo, y cuanto más lo hacía, más empezaba a sentirse desconectado de su cuerpo y de su Nephilim, hasta que el cruel dispositivo lo trajo a la conciencia, disipando su sueño.

Maldijo en voz baja y rodó sobre la cama para agarrar la ofensiva pieza de tecnología y lo apago. Se dejó caer sobre la cama suspirando, con los ojos cerrados, todavía respirando con dificultad y se acercó al lado de la cama de Alec tocándolo, para acercarse y abrazarlo, pero su mano no encontró nada.

Al abrir los ojos de inmediato lo busco y comenzó a entrar en pánico.

"¿Alec?" -susurró, sobretodo a si mismo, su mente aun estaba disipándose del sueño y trataba de recordar lo que habia sucedido.

Recordó que regresaba a casa con su cazador de sombras después de todos los horribles acontecimientos, después de la ruptura y la guerra.

Recordó cayendo en la cama con él ... _Pero ¿y si era_ _ **todo**_ _un sueño?"_ Su último sueño le había parecido tan real también, y el lado vacío de la cama sólo sirvió como una prueba más de que soñaba con su encuentro y que en realidad no sucedio.

Ahora estaba seriamente presa del pánico.

"No ... No puede ser ... Alec ..." se quejó.

En ese momento dicho cazador de sombras entró en la habitación, con dos tazas de café.

"Hey ..." llamó en voz baja, sonriendo una vez que vio que Magnus estaba despierto. "¿Cuándo te levantaste?"

Magnus, que se había incorporado, se congeló, enredándose en las sábanas, para soltar un suspiro de alivio.

"Estás aquí…"

"¿Magnus? ¿Pasa algo malo?" Le pregunto al ver la expresión de su cara. "Por supuesto que estoy aquí ... ¿Dónde más podría estar?" Se acercó ofreciéndole su taza, pero Magnus le indicó que la dejara en la mesita de noche.

Una vez que puso ambos ahi, el brujo le agarró la mano y tiró de él hacia la cama, haciéndole tropezar y caer en ella.

"¡Oye!" Exclamó medio riéndose. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Magnus lo abrazó con fuerza. "Pensé que todo era un sueño... Que te habia perdido de nuevo..." se ahogó mientras la desesperación se filtraba a través de su voz.

El Nephilim lo sostuvo cerca inmediatamente.

"Eh ... No es cierto ... Estoy aquí ... Esto es real..." Él respondió en voz baja, plantando un beso en su hombro desnudo mientras el hombre mayor suspiró de nuevo.

"Por favor, no me dejes nunca ...", murmuró, relajandose en sus brazos.

"¿Así que quieres que este siempre aquí?" Alec le preguntó, en voz baja.

"Sí ..." Magnus susurró, tirando un poco hacia atrás, para mirar los ojos zafiro. "Siempre y para siempre... Nunca quiero estar lejos de ti otra vez."

Alec le sonrio brillantemente, y alargó la mano para ahuecar su cara suavemente. Magnus se inclinó ante su toque, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo diferente y se apartó para mirar la mano de Alec.

"¿Alexander? ¿Dónde está el anillo?" Le preguntó preocupado de que podria haberlo perdido. Él sabía lo importante que era la herencia familiar para el niño.

El Nephilim sonrió cálidamente, y tomando su mano suave y delgada en la suya la llevó a sus labios y la besó para luego deslizar el anillo Lightwood en su dedo.

"En donde pertenece." Él susurró.

"Alec..." se le quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos, y luego vio el anillo, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza en el pecho.

"Ahora ya no tendras que preocuparte de que todo sea un sueño. Puedes mirar eso y recordar que nunca voy a dejarte..."le dijo su cazador de sombras.

Magnus le sonrió ampliamente. "De acuerdo." Dijo tirando a Alec encima de él, besándolo sin aliento, y luego reanudaron lo que estaban haciendo en su sueño.


End file.
